


Fiat Lux

by Weaselwoman



Category: The Bible
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: short-short





	Fiat Lux

Voice 1:               Let there be light!

Voice 2:               Bang.

Voice 1:               Bang?

Voice 2:               I said bang. It’s all done.

Voice 1:               Hmmmm.

Voice 2:               Did you miss it?

Voice 1:               No, of course not. It’s just…

Voice 2:               What? Not dramatic enough? Let’s try again.

[The universe is swept clean.]

 

Voice 1:               Let there be light!

Voice 2:               **BANG!**

Voice 2:               Better?

**Author's Note:**

> [Fiat Lux…or…the Big Bang.]


End file.
